Uhoh! Mortal trouble with Yugioh Cha'ters here!
by yugioh crazed
Summary: syrian, a make-believe egyptian goddess visits her people, wondering what will happen. she however doesn't know that the most unexpected thing will happen...
1. The Idea

Hi this is what I think happened in yugioh's past. Errrrrrrrrrrrrrr, I made it up,hehe.  
  
To intoduce this goddess she is the strongest of the egyptian gods. And goddesses. She is well, powerful cuz she could destroy any one she wanted to. Of course, none of them dared to disobey her. Other than her destroying powers, she's just an unknown egyptian goddess. (Syrian, the goddess isn't relly real. I just made her up)  
  
here's the story: syrian was sitting on her chair, trying to figure out one of Ises's questions. It was the dumbest of them all, but syrian just couldn't figure it out. 'how does a mortal live?' syrian just didn't know. suddenly, she had an idea. she talked to ra and ises about it, they thought it was fabulous. (duh! If they don't, syrian will kill them!) there was a blast of lightning and then, syrian blacked out.  
  
Meanwhile, at theroyal palace: Yami- yo whatcha doing? Mai- well, I was just looking at ur slaves drawing Yami-(sweating) well,he, I was just wondering Mai- well, look out hun!(leaves)  
  
(thinking) yami- she talked to me! She actually talked to me!  
  
Yami suddenly stops and hides behind a wall. His father the pharoah was looking for his bride., the pharoah was talking to a rather,LARGE woman, 'that's going to be my bride!' thought Yami alarmed " yes, they go fine together" the woman was saying. "ah,yes yes,your daghter and my son very good indeed" the paroah was saying. "so shall they meet?" inquired the woman. "yes" said the pharoah lightly. "mian!" cried the woman "yami, you could come out now"  
  
there was a tap on yami's shoulder, he spun around. " oh great!" whispered yami. "just - " " oh prince yami! please don't." whispered his friend, seto. " if you want to kill me, to beat me up, the rave at me, now is definitely NOT the time to do that!" yami pulled his friend outside. "well. WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE YOU DOING IN THE PALACE, WHEN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FIND OUT MY DESTINY???????????!!!!!!!!!!!" seto cowered in fear. "I was just wondering if you would like to know, there is a new kid in town- " he said. " tons of kids come each day." The prince intterupted. " no. this one is very mysterious. it was said that she fell out of the sky. She came with nothing but a cat. Most peaople said," "said what?" "said that she might be a goddess."  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE 


	2. when yami gets bad

If you want to read the rest of the story for chapter 2, go'ead. Ihope you like it! Plz review. I know, I know it is very bad okay, it is not VERY bad it is EXTREMELY bad. Plus I haven't written for a long, long, LONG time.  
  
"okay, let's go then" said the over-reacted yami. "ahem, go where?" said seto, acting over-polite again. Yami groaned. "to see the girl who everyone calls goddess...AHEM!" shouted yami, doing an exaggerated imitation of seto. "Ummmmmmm, okAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Seto shrieked as Yami pulled him of his feet.  
  
And, yes, that girl is Syrian. The cat was Ises.  
  
When Seto and Yami got there, a huge crowd poking her and shaking their heads crowded Syrian. "Make way, make way to his Royal Highness, majesty, (quietly) stupidity, coming through here!" When Yami saw her, his eyes got rounder and rounder, and rounder and rounder. Finally, he couldn't contain himself any more. "This is what you made me come here for!" he screamed. " This is the worst idea you have yet!"  
  
He grabbed Ises and broke her neck. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW" she screeched before dying errrrrrr... faking dying. As much as Syrian had yelled at Ises, pulled out her hair (that's why most Egyptian at that time were bald. In the mourning Ises's own baldness) she cared about her. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO" she lunged for Yami. Unfortunately, you aren't allowed to hit the pharaoh's eldest son. (Aaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww) The people knocked her off her feet and at the same time, gave her a round, thorough beating. Yami's maniacal laughter echoed in her head. Then, there was nothing but darkness.  
  
Syrian was awakened by the sound of mewing. Opening her eyes, she tried to sit up. Her bones were broken-all of them. "Ises," she tried to say. "Lie down," Ises who has turned into her usual form now, instructed. "The healing is almost complete." When the healing is completed, Syrian flexed her muscles, and bended her bones. "I thought you were dead." she murmured. "I was, but goddesses couldn't die know could they? Rest now hon. it would be nice if you call me mother." Said Ises thoughtfully "And I figure if I am in my usual form, and you in your usual form from now on, you wouldn't need to suffer from that son of Amon's," she continued. "Ises," said Syrian " If that guy is a son of Amon's, why is he so mean? Why did he almost kill you? If I see him again, I don't know what I'll do"  
END OF CHAPTER 2 


End file.
